Vehicle blind spot detectors are well known and have been in use for many years. For example a vehicle blind spot detector is disclosed in a U.S. Patent of Miller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,295. As disclosed therein, a driver in trying to manage the directional control of his vehicle is often seen rotating his head or torso beyond 90 degrees (past perpendicular) in an effort to gain intelligence about what competing vehicles are flanking his “blindsides.” Such a competing vehicle may occupy that area in the “blindside” (left, right or both sides past perpendicular) not directly observable through the rear view mirror. The requirement to make an extraordinary inspection of the vehicle “blindside” is often exacerbated by the poor design utility of the vehicle itself. Those who are physically unable to check the blind spot knowingly risk collision. The patent disclosure is a high technology effort to address the solution to this problem. A sequentially operating dual sensor technology is used. The first sensor effort takes place as a photonic event. An infrared light emitting diode is coupled to an infrared sensitive phototransistor or photo-darlington (PD) thorough the reflectance of incident light energy from the target vehicle. Once detected, a present time delayed switch is made which activates operation of the second sensor. The second sensor is ultrasonic. The vehicle operator is actually given the distance in feet between his vehicle and the threat obstacle.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,409 of Schofield et al. discloses a vehicle rear view display system wherein the system displays indications from a blind spot detector. The system includes a first indicator assembly positioned on the vehicle in the vicinity of an exterior mirror and adapted to producing an indication at least of the presence of an object adjacent the corresponding side of the vehicle. A second indicator assembly is provided on the vehicle interior mirror assembly and adapted to produce an indication at least of the presence of an object adjacent the same corresponding side of the vehicle. In this manner redundant indications are provided at both the interior and exterior mirrors in order to assist a driver in a premaneuver evaluation of conditions surrounding the vehicle.
In addition, a U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,808 of Uselmann et al. discloses a sonic blind spot monitoring system for alerting a driver when a vehicle is positioned in a blind spot. The sonic blind spot monitoring system includes a vehicle. A sonar device is coupled to the vehicle for emitting a sonar wave into an area adjacent to the vehicle corresponding to a blind spot for a driver of the vehicle. The sonar device includes a sonar receptor for receiving a reflection of the sonar wave for detecting an object in the blind spot. A display device is coupled to the vehicle. The display device is positioned within the vehicle whereby the display device is visible to the driver of the vehicle. The display device is operationally coupled to the sonar device for displaying a visual signal when the sonar device detects an object in the blind spot.
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved blind spot monitoring system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a demand for such systems because such systems can prevent serious accidents and alert a driver of a motor vehicle that is about to strike or be struck by an approaching vehicle. It is also believed that the system in accordance with the present invention is reliable in service, durable, and can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price.